Carlisle
by PlumShadowShaper
Summary: The past is brought back up...


Carlisle?

Bella-

"Have a nice holiday. Hope you enjoy Isle Esme!" I and Edward called after Carlisle and Esme left for the plane. We hurried home to Renesme and Jacob to find both very happy and pleased to have some time away from us. We also saw Jacob and Rosalie fighting over who's going to feed Renesme who honestly didn't care who fed her but she wanted to be fed. With that Edward was back in half a second with her bottle in his hand. And going to fed her, she was very grateful obviously they were fighting a long time.

Jacob had to get injured, while Carlisle was away! I mean how a werewolf can get injured so much! It is easy for a human to get injured but a werewolf! Well it wasn't his fault this time, well maybe it was. Paul tried to get Quil so Jacob phased and attacked him. Unfortunately Paul got him round the shoulder and broke his collar bone. Well we think that.

Jacob-

"Jeez Paul calm down, O man" I phased then and then back start away. All I remember is Paul biting my shoulder and then there was a click. I woke up and I was on the floor, and I couldn't move my shoulder at all! I mean I had phased back into a human by accident yet again. The same as last time through everyone and I mean every werewolf was around making sure I was okay. What could I say? Yes, fine just can't move my shoulder. That would make sense and they wouldn't worry! So I simply replied "Help me up and I'll see". Sam got hold of my back and pushed me up from the floor, I asked for some privacy to check myself over and for once I got it!

I checked my legs, arms everywhere until I got to my collar bone and fell onto the floor screaming in pain. The worst mistake of my life, because as Sam came back with some clothes that's when I fell to the floor. Sam told everyone to stay back so he could see what's wrong with me, the one lying on the floor and screaming with pain. Finally the pain started to dull, then Sam touched the collar bone and it was back again! He asked me "Can you put the clothes on; we're taking you to Billy than Carlisle okay." I done as asked put the clothes on and let Sam help me up again. We walked to my home; it was so slow all they kept saying when I suggested running was "You could hurt yourself even more if we run, so stop complaining we are doing this for you." I tried to run at one point, but Sam was faster and touched my collar bone, so I fell to the floor, rolling around like an idiot! Billy saw me and came out. Horrified!

"We were just coming to tell you we think Jake's broken his collar bone so we are taking him to Carlisle. Billy don't worry Carlisle will help, like last time." Sam stated, grabbed my rabbit and drove it round to where I was kept prisoner by Jared and Embry holding me to the spot. I gave up arguing and just got in without fuss. Told them how to get to the Cullen's place. They got me out the car so carefully it took ages, I was sure it was already set. So Carlisle would have to re-break it again. Ouch that will hurt me. We got in and Edward was playing Bella and Renesmee a song on the piano. We asked for Carlisle they looked at me and said "He's on Isle Esme with Esme, why do you need him? Is one of you hurt?" Sam and everyone looked at me, this was unfair.

Bella instructed me to get upstairs and she will get the hospital bed for me to lie on, so she could x-ray my collar bone. Did she have a medical degree I didn't know about? Of course Edward chuckled when I thought this. She and Edward looked worried, like something so bad had happened. They both said grimly "Jacob, you have broke your collar bone, it needs to be re-broke because it has set in the wrong place. And setting right. Neither of us can do it. Only Carlisle!" I heard someone explaining this all to Carlisle, who had obviously suggested he came back right away and helped.

2 days later of waiting he showed up and was very grim at my x-rays and said "It'll need rebreaking quite a few times. I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you under anaesthetic, so you won't feel a thing." A few minutes later, he came back and was putting me under. Blackness for me!

I woke up again and I didn't know what I was saying. No-one was allowed in to see me, and Carlisle was watching me carefully. When everything was fine after waking up, I went downstairs and heard whispers saying "He's coming down the stairs shh". I entered the front room and saw all the werewolves on the sofa looking at me, while I stood there with my arm in a sling and too still for them. They dragged me to the sofa to sit down. All I could say between "Jake are you okay?" was "Yes, I'm fine. Now stop fussing. I only need it for a couple of days then I can phase into a wolf on Thursday." I was good and kept my promise and was absolutely fine. Good for me, no more fuss and no more "Jake are you okay?" So I thought I deserve a treat, like Bella, Edward and Renesme. I thought about a theme park, excellent idea. Nearly a lot of things can go wrong. But I don't understand why I keep getting hurt and others apart from Edward so far don't! It's not fair!

By Jessica Barrett 8B2.

*Please note all the characters are from Twilight books but this story is not, made up by me. It is like this because I recently read all of the books. All the characters are vampires, Jacob is a werewolf and Renesme is half vampire and half human.*


End file.
